Holo
" '''Love' is a key to winning battles; if any of my advice is worth your listening. Choose very wisely of the person you deem able to unlock the depths of your heart." '' --Holo Holo was one of the four original members of Team Unicorn. She also does not appear physically in the comics; but is a key part to the plot line, as well as Shiro and half of Hadli's birth. Though the relationships are very corrupted, Dashie and Holo's son and daughter wed and bore a child, Shiro, with both Holo and Dashie's DNA. Holo's father was also father to Hadli's ancestor, resulting in the similair DNA. Biological Family and Relations : Past Generation : Father: A very close relationship between the two. Holo's father appeared as a figure of light, and has never been seen physically. Only Holo has seen him without the light, and she said it's better kept secret. She also has his greed for being perfect, and was considered the prettiest girl in the world, and was idolized by many. They were very close, and considered even cuter when together- because who doesn't love father daughter? Holo's father taught Holo how to attract men, and she was given the nickname 'Queen of Men's Hearts' for her ability to attract men with a stare. Mother: Also a close relationship. Holo's mother was blonde, and wore strapless dresses and heels, and taught her daughter that she could only look her best. They would go out shopping together, and they would attract men. Holo's mother was also a succubus. Oz: A charming young man Holo met after her first relationship broke. He was her age, and although he didn't understand the concept of Team Unicorn, he supported her. They were probably the only normal relationship in the entire comic, often going out on relaxing dates and going places together. Currently, Oz is somewhere in another world, now as an older man; with fading memories as a result of dementia. He gives very little information to Hadli and Shiro. KK: They had a very odd friendship, as they carried opposite personalities. Despite the drama they underwent, they were best friends till they each took their last breath, Holo dying first; seperating them in their own Afterlife Dimensions. Dashie: The two were quite close, and Dashie was the only one who would 'girl talk' with Holo. They helped eachother through breakups, and they too died together; though they reside in seperate Afterlife Dimensions. Red: Holo was rather disgusted by Red's lazy habits, and couldn't understand Red's way of dealing with things. Holo was quite envious though, of Red's ability to be so stressless in dangerous situations. Also dying together, but they too do not share the same Afterlife Dimension. Current Generation: When Holo was in the process of dying; as well as Dashie, KK, and Red- each filled a bottle with their DNA, possibly their magical abilities and souls in the mix, they each donored and created the current generation. By placing the bottles in a special machine in Team Unicorn's sanctuary, it garunteed that they would be protected and only accessed by kin. Holo's DNA only resides in Team Unicorn. Shiro: Holo is a genetic donor to Shiro's DNA, due to Holo's son marrying Dashie's daughter, birthing Shiro. If it weren't for Holo, Shiro wouldn't exist, thus ridding Team Unicorn's chances of winning. Currently, Holo is considered an ancestor of Dashie, though in reality she is a grandmother. Holo's traits do not appear on Shiro at all, although she is responsible for Shiro's sixth sense of wiseness and future-seeing. Hadli: Holo is not a genetic donor to Hadli's DNA, but her appearance slightly resembles Hadli's, although Hadli's hair is more lighter and thinner. Holo's father, also fathered to Hadli's ancestor although unknown whom, but it is believed Beezlebub '''is this ancestor. Only physical traits from Holo passed down to Hadli. '''Keliin: Due to Keliin's sixth sense of seeing the dead and accessing the Afterlife Dimension, Holo has a rough relationship with Keliin, mainly due to Keliin's arrogant nature. Holo gives advice to Keliin, especially after Keliin is knocked out in battle and has time to recover. Personality Holo is mainly depicated as bubbly, feminine, and has a strong sense of right and wrong. She was a bright flower, admiring beauty in herself and others she believed in. Despite her fears, she overcame her obstacles, and therefore has a strong sense of hope and believes prosperity will fall on Team Unicorn once they win the battle. Even though she is currently deceased, in the past, Holo admired beauty and fashion, and was considered the thief of men's hearts due to her succubi abilities to lure men in with her 'perfection'. She was often envied by other girls, as she was blessed with a perfect body and the typical brown eyed, soft faced, perfect silky blonde-haired woman. She was not hated by many, as once people got to know her they fell in love with her kindness and willingess to share with others. Growing up finding that only beauty was admirable, she often followed society's expectations and achieved two boyfriends and many suitors, all which she turned off as she was taken. After a breakup with a boyfriend, she soon found another, named Oz. Potrayed as a role model, the remainants of Team Unicorn idolized Holo's ability to heal the wounded and her loving nature. She was loved by the younger members, which she played with, but when only Dashie, Red, and KK remained, the sense of nobleness she had, faded. Her hobbies included designing dresses, sewing, making makeup tutorials, shopping, and writing poems. Her writing was excellent, and she had a love for romance novels. The only common interest in which she had with KK. Her favourite animals were cute things, such as birds, rabbits, deer, and so on. Even in her rare appearances, she seems to carry the same personality and spirit. History .: Early Years :. Holo was raised in the rich part of town, with wealthy parents. Surrounded by the paparazzi for her wealthy, Hollywood active parents, she was learning that she was perfect. Taught to wear only the clothes in style by her mom, Holo only wore the what was in, and couldn't expirience other fashions. As for music; the same thing. Holo grew up listening to the pop bands that were mainstream, idolizing the prettiest women alive, you name it. Holo was too young, but she felt content with life and loved her parents, and didn't care about the money. She cared more about being kind and loving, and saved her money to give to charities. .: Teenage Years :. Holo grew up to be one of the prettiest teenagers on the face of the planet. She had the silky blonde hair almost ever girl dreamt of, the soft face that could match with anything you put on, and had the body with the right curves, and the right fat that girls tried to perfecture. She didn't ask for this fame, but she went along with it. Many interviews followed, in which Holo explained she had three friends that meant the world, and if she could, she would shower the world in peace and kindness. Many people scratched their heads at this, but Holo didn't mind. Wanting to make a better world, she often helped victims and donated even more money to multiple charities helping the hungry, the poor, the victims, and many more local events. .: Adult Years :. As her spirit grew, Holo died at 18 years old, not expiriencing much life. By this time, she had also joined Team Unicorn as the world began falling apart. Dying after filling the bottle of her DNA in the Unicorn sanctuary, she sacrificed herself so her friends could live even just a second longer.